Donat
by XoUnicornXing
Summary: Ketika Kai dan Kyungsoo punya donat! [kaisoo]


Donat

Title : Donat

Author : XoUnicornXing

Pair : Kaisoo

.

.

Ketika Kaisoo punya donat!

.

.

.

XoUnicornXing present

.

.

.

Sepasang namja itu tengah bergandengan tangan dengan pakaian aneh. Mereka terlihat cuek –atau mungkin pura-pura cuek- dengan orang sekitar yang memandang mereka bingung. Siapa yang tidak bingung. Mereka terlihat seperti detektif di siang bolong.

Tapi siapa sangka sepasang namja berpenampilan aneh tadi adalah member boyband Sment yang debut tahun 2012. Yeah,sepasang namja itu adalah member EXO. Ada yang tahu siapa sepasang namja itu?. Tebak coba siapa mereka..

Ini cluenya:

Mereka itu si hitam dan si putih. Siapa mereka?

Mereka itu si tinggi dan si pendek,ups. Hehehe. Siapa mereka?

Mereka itu lead dance dan vocal. Siapa mereka?

Mereka itu...

KAISOO...

Yeah..

Ada yang bener nebaknya?

Mereka sedang mampir ke toko donat. Pasti mau beli donat(?). dan tak lama mereka keluar dengan dua kotak berukuran kira-kira 20x30cm yang pasti isinya donat.

Okey,mulai sekarang panggil mereka Kai dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Hyung~ hyung lagi ngidam yah,kok tiba-tiba pengen donat?" celetuk Kai asal. Kyungsoo pun melotot dan

TUK

memukul pelan kepala Kai. Kai pun mengaduh,padahal gak sakit loh. Yah,dia pikir kalau mengaduh kesakitan nanti Kyungsoo mau ngelus-ngelus kepalanya,modus gitu loh/?

"Kau ini bicara apa~" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. Mereka hanya berjalan-jalan di pertokoan dekat dorm EXO,dan tiba-tiba ia ingin donat. Ia bahkan tak sabar mencomot donat yang ada didalam kotak ini.

"Yah siapa tahu hyung~ kan bisa jadi jalan tol menuju pernikahan kita(?)". kyungsoo bingung,jalan tol? Haha Kai memang aneh ngomongnya.

"Aku tidak mau Kai~" Kai mendengus,sedikit tersinggung.

'jadi kyung-ie~ hyung tidak mau hamil anakku,huwee mama(?)',batin Kai. Kai pun diam,biarlah Kyungsoo menyadari kalau dirinya sedang tersinggung.

Tak lama merekapun sampai di dorm.

"Hyungdeul kami pulang~" ucap Kyungsoo memasuki dorm mereka. Kai masih mendiami Kyungsoo,ia masih berharap Kyungsoo meminta maaf. Tapi ia mulai luluh.

'ah yasudah,masa iya marah Cuma gara-gara seperti itu. Kan maksud kyung-ie hyung tidak seperti itu' batin Kai. Bijak juga nih anak(?).

"Whoaa.. apa ini kyung?" tanya baekhyun melirik kotak donat yang ditenteng kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memberikan sekotak donat itu pada Baekhyun. Mereka memang sengaja membeli dua kotak,satu untuk mereka berdua,dan satu untuk member EXO-K.

SRET

"Ayo Kai~ kita makan donatnya~" rajuk Kyungsoo sambil menyeret Kai ke kamar mereka. Sengaja ke kamar,biar member EXO tidak meminta donat mereka. Kai pun hanya ikut,ia juga ingin sih makan donat itu.

...

Mereka pun sudah di kamar. Kyungsoo langsung menaruh kotak donat di meja dekat ranjang dan membukanya.

Banyak variasi donat yang mereka beli. Dari mulai yang ditaburi meses coklat dan kacang,donat keju,hingga yang ditaburi dengan topping yang beraneka jenis itu. Kyungsoo mengambil satu donat yang dilumuri coklat,terlihat enak.

"Kai! Kai!" Kai menoleh kearah kekasihnya itu.

"Ya hyung?"

"Kau tahu.. kenapa aku memilih donat coklat ini?" Kai mengernyit,memperhatikan donat yang telah di tangan Kyungsoo itu. Kemudian berpikir sebentar,dan tak lama kemudian menggeleng.

"karena donat ini mirip dirimu!" kesal Kyungsoo.

TWICH

Muncul pertigaan di kening Kai. 'jadi Kyung hyung mengejekku begitu?' pikir Kai.

"Kenapa aku dimiripkan dengan donat hyung!" sebal Kai.

"karena kulitmu coklat,kayak donat ini!" sebal Kyungsoo. Mereka pun saling sebal. Kyungsoo pun memulai acara memakan donatnya.

Kai mengambil satu donat asal. Lalu menatap Kyungsoo.

"Hyung!" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Kai.

"kalau hyung bilang aku mirip donat coklat,maka hyung mirip semua donat!" kyungsoo mendelik,ia tak mau disamakan dengan donat. Ia bahkan lupa kalau tadi ia menyamakan Kai dengan donat.

"Aku tidak mirip donat!" sebal Kyungsoo. Kai justru menyeriangai.

"Kau mirip donat hyung.. matamu.." Kyungsoo justru meraba matanya,membuktikan kata-kata Kai-_-.

"Tapi aku tidak mau disamakan dengan donat~" sebal kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum cerah. Sepertinya ia sangat senang.

"Aku tau caranya agar donat ini tidak sama dengan Kyung-ie hyung"

"caranya?" mata Kyungsoo berbinar.

"Memakannya!" . kai tersenyum setengah menyeringai.

"Yasudah,makan saja Jonginie~" . kai menggeleng pelan.

"Makannya harus bersama hyung~"

"Caranya?"

Jongin mendekatkan donat yang dibawanya ke mulut kyungsoo.

"Gigit ujungnya hyung". Kyungsoo pun melakukan apa yang Kai perintahkan. Ia menggigit ujung donat yang ada didepannya.

Tak lama dia menggigit donat,kyungsoo melotot.

Hell..

Kai melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyungsoo,menggigit ujung donat,satu donat dengan kyungsoo,membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Kai melepas sebentar gigitan pada donatnya.

"Mulai lah makan,saat aku menggigit ujung yang satunya ya hyung". Entah apa yang merasuki Kyungsoo,ia hanya mengangguk

Kai pun mulai menggigit ujung donat satunya.

Dan..

HUP(?)

Mereka mulai memakan donat mereka.

Satu gigitan..

Dua gigitan..

Tiga gigitan..

Empat gi-s

"Emphtt"

Donat yang mereka makan pun habis. Tapi Kai masih makan kok. Kai masih –atau mungkin akan- memakan . yeay~

'Khehehe kena kau hyung wkwkwkw' batin Kai.

.

.

.

Sedangkan diluar kamar KaiSoo..

"YA! CHANYEOL KEMBALIKAN DONAT KU!" teriak Baekhyun.

"TAK AKAN! HWAHAHAHA" teriak balik chanyeol.

"HUWEE.. Suho hyung.. donatku diambil chanyeol hyung.." tangis Sehun

Sedangkan Suho?. Ia sedang memijat kepalanya

'Lama-kelamaan,aku akan cepat tua' batin Suho miris.

.

.

.

END

01/03/2014

Hai~ kaisoo tuh hwhw.. thanks sudah mau baca.

And last.. review jusseo~


End file.
